Most garbage bags are designed to loosely fit into a garbage receptacle. Without a snug fit, the bags may slip and spills can occur, for example between the bag and the receptacle. The present invention features a securing device for securing garbage bags in place within a receptacle. The device of the present invention secures the garbage bag quickly and easily, and the device can be used with many different types of receptacles (e.g., those with or without upper edge lips). Removal of the device of the present invention is easy, and anchor components help prevent the device from being misplaced. The device can be attached to the receptacles easily, and the device can be adapted for industrial, commercial, and residential use.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.